


“I’m a screamer. Not sexually, just at life in general.”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint just wants to eat his cereal, Flirting, M/M, Steve doesn't want to have super hearing anymore, Tony being sleep and coffee deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Tony gets loud when he's sleep deprived and his teammates steal all the coffee.





	“I’m a screamer. Not sexually, just at life in general.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was another requested prompt off Tumblr, so I wanted to post it here and share it with you. I've been bad at coming up with summaries recently.

Tony placed the cup of coffee on the center, staring blankly at the empty coffee pot. His eyes felt heavy from the large black bags underneath them and his body felt clammy. He stood there staring at it for a minute, feeling the others eyes staring looking at him the longer he stood there. 

“Uh, Tony? You okay?” Clint asked through a mouthful of cereal. 

Tony took a large breath before letting out a loud, pained screech, the sudden cursing that came from him was almost amusing. 

“What the fuck!” Clint stared morning down at his spilled cereal that was covering his shirt and pants. 

“Tony?” Bruce stepped up to him gently, the others just stared confusedly “Are you okay?”

Tony turned after a second, a bored expression on his face. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He walked over to Bucky, who was just staring at the floor in the corner, sipping on his coffee. Tony stopped in front of him, blinking up at him before reaching his hands out slowly and grabbing onto the cup. He didn’t bother to remove the metal hand that was still wrapped around it as he pulled it over to him and started drinking it. 

Bucky stared down at him as he did so with a raised eyebrow. 

Tony grinned at him tiredly, turning around to the confused faces behind him. 

“What?”

“Why’d you scream, dude?” 

“I’m a screamer. Not sexually, just at life in general.” Tony said with a shrug, turning back around and grabbing the coffee cup again. 

“I can make that sexually.” Bucky muttered to himself, Tony looked up at him with hooded eyes and a small smirk. 

Bucky looked away from him for a second, everyone else had gone back to what they’d been doing except Steve, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Bucky held back an amused smile and looked back at Tony. 

“Is that an offer or a statement?” 

“Both?” 

Tony sipped at the coffee again, leaning forward subtly until the only thing between them was the coffee cup. 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Tony whispered flirtatiously, his eyes were still heavy with tiredness, but his heart was pounding against his ribcage. 

Bucky smirked at him. “Lookin’ forward to it then, doll.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it!! Please let me know what you thought, it means the world to me!! You guys are amazing!


End file.
